The Legend of the 15 Jori Themes
by SKRowling
Summary: A challenge that is running from December 10th to the 25th. I will try to submit every day but lets face it I'm busy... and I have like ten other stories to finish LOL. anyway... Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or anything associated with the show. This is simply a work of Fan fiction created to challenge my brain. Challenge over, thank you for reading!
1. Day 1: Rain

Day 1: Rain

As she and I walked down the road toward the playground at the end of her road we were silent. This did nothing to ease my apprehension about what I was even doing here. I mean, I hadn't even… I sighed and looked at Tori who waited curiously but knew better than to speak. I wish she didn't. I needed her to talk. I needed her to annoy me right now.

Come on Jade… just spit it out. Tell her that every time you see her smile your insides melt into this nasty gooey puddle. Tell her she is your sunshine. Tell her. "Uh… Tor…um Vega." I stopped next to the monkey bars. I don't know why, but they always helped me think.

"Jade, you pulled me out of my house to talk to me… just spit it out, It isn't like I'm you… what could I possibly do to you to have you this nervous?"

I bristled which I supposed was what I wanted but then I looked in her eyes and my stomach flipped. Oh God. I looked up at the unusually overcast sky. I opened my mouth to speak but instead I Ran and I climbed to the top of the monkey bars and I sat with my back to her.

"Well... alright" Tori sighed and I heard her shuffle her feet. "I guess I'll be going now."

"NO!" I screamed dropping backwards and hanging upside down on the bars facing her. "Tori, please don't go."

She flinched as the rain began to drip onto her head. "Well It's raining, and this whole thing seems to be pointless."

"It isn't… I just-"

"Jade, give me one good reason why I should st-"

"I love you." It just slipped out. I didn't want to go with that. I wanted to test the waters first, I mean… I knew she liked girls. She told me so. I had made sure she did before I would even attempt to ask her out. That was all I wanted to do. I wanted to go out on a real date with her. but what came out of my mouth was. "I need you, I couldn't live with myself If I went off to college and didn't tell you how I felt."

She just stood there in shock and soaked as the rain began to fall harder. My tears blended with the rain onto the floor. But she hadn't moved. I took that as a good sign.

"Don't leave me here dangling." I said still hanging upside down. I was afraid to move, to take my eyes off of her for fear that she might leave.

Her face was expressionless and I just knew I had made a major mistake. Finally after long soaking moments in the rain, she moved closer to me she sank down to her knees and she was in front of me nose to nose. "Finally." She whispered and then she kissed me, Spiderman style in the rain.

Finally… was what she said.


	2. Day 2: Glasses

**A/N: moving the rating up to T for this one.**

Day 2: Glasses

My eyes followed the lines of the frames from her right temple around her beautiful big brown eyes and to the left edge of the lens. I'm not used seeing her like this. She was talking about I don't know what, because I had stopped listening to her. But I did watch the way her lips moved as she spoke.

I'm a little frustrated. I mean, I know I told her I was just testing the waters. I told her I loved her, but I said I didn't really know what that meant. Only problem is, that she took that as take it at slower than a snails pace. She was not putting out and right now… she looked so effing hot in her glasses.

My mind put us in so many different situations. I was the lonely college student and Tori was my sexy teacher. Or better yet, the sexy librarian that would take me to an empty study cube and… Oh my god.

I bit my lower lip and leaned back on the couch and crossed my legs tightly trying to breathe through a wave of frustration. "What?" Tori said snapping me out of my trance. I smiled at her and sort of licked my lips. I had been contemplating so many things.

I cleared my throat "You should wear those more often."


	3. Day 3: Misunderstandings

**A/N: Damn I am tired... taking the moment when I should be napping with my little ones and writing this out for you... why? 'Cause I'm awesome! anyway I had to put in a little tori so that you could see what was going on in her head I don't want you misunderstanding! Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**Day 3: Misunderstandings**

Senior class trip But I still had so much to do. Sikowitz is demented if he thinks I am gonna waste my vacation with MY girlfriend rehearsing some stupid skit with Cat. I was excited. We had a room together just her and I, and I was ready to pounce. I walked into the room and Tori was not there… "Hi Jade!"

"Cat… what are you doing in my room?" I asked a little annoyed at the turn of events presented.

"I'm here to rehearse, silly." Cat said bouncing on her knees on top of my bed… who cares, I wasn't gonna sleep in it anyhow.

"No." I stated pulling her off of the bed and dragging her toward the door. "Where's Tori?"

"I think she's in Beck and Andre's room rehearsing." I should have known. They had been partnered up together with their secret skit. No one was allowed to discuss the content of the script with anyone outside of his or her partner. Cat and I were playing a mother and daughter on a shopping spree… I was the child… I was not thrilled to go shopping with mother and pretty much acted like myself in real life… nailed that part.

"What room is he in?" I asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

"This is stupid!" I said… "It just doesn't feel real. I can't even act this out."

"Maybe because you're gay and this whole guy on girl thing isn't working for you." Beck stated coming to him. I would much rather be in my own room right now… but Cat and Jade were probably rehearsing… not that Jade wouldn't kick Cat out the moment I walked in. Yeah I know my girl is ready for me… and I guess I was ready for her too. I was just nervous.

"I don't know…" I said with a sigh really wishing that I could be in my room. I leaned at the wall next to the door.

"Tor, come one… Lets run through this one time. Pretend I'm Jade.. Come on."

I closed my eyes and smiled. I could do that. I mean it would be like Kissing Jade right? He knows how she does it. I looked at him and nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

I listened in on every conversation I heard from my classmates then finally heard a familiar sexy drawl that sent my skin afire. "Come on babe… she doesn't have to know." He said

"We've been sneaking around like this for months, She's gonna find out sooner or later. The homework excuse won't hold any water." Ouch… I'm wounded.

"Look Tori, I'm in love with you. Have been for a long time…" I knew it! Oh god, what do I do now?

"I love you too…" I couldn't take it anymore.

I banged on the hotel room door. "Shit!" I heard Beck say.

"Open this chizzing door right now Beckett!" I growled

It was opened immediately, and the first thing I saw was a Tori's wide brown orb. She was alarmed as she should be. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"How… could you do this to me… either of you?" I said my heart wrenching in my chest. I told her I loved her I told her! She knows it. How could she do this to me?

"Do what?" Beck asked then he blanched. "Were you listening at the door?"

I don't know why but my anger spiked. It felt as if he wanted me to hear that. "You Ass hole!" I said starting to run after him.

Tori caught me by the waist. "Whoa, whoa… baby wait." She held me back. I was mad at her too and there was nothing that she could say that would make me forgive this… "The secret script Jade." She whispered

"What," I growled.

She kissed the side of my head then my cheek and whispered. "It's in the script… teens in a forbidden romance; behind her mother's back. Mom doesn't have to know. He's loved her for a long time…"

It clicked the stupid assignment. Beck held up his script. I snatched it from his hand and looked down at it trying to avoid the look of pity he was giving Tori. I sighed "sorry." I handed him back his script.

"Lets go to our room…" She whispered in my ear as she held me and walked me out of the room and into hours. "I'm gonna punish you and do some things to you, so that you'll never spazz out on me like that again.

I chuckled, "I did kind of spazz out didn't I?" I said, she only wrapped her arms around me from behind and walked with me to our room.

"I like it when you're all possessive… it's the Latina in me." She mumbled into my ear as I opened our door. She spun me and threw me onto the bed, "But, the white side of me … is not happy with you… take off your clothes."

God I love that girl.


	4. Day 4: Partners in Crime

**A/N: Um... I don't know where this came from... Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**Day 4: Partners in Crime**

* * *

"Wait, Ow! Jade!" Tori whisper screamed at me.

"Shhhh!" I said grabbing on to her. "Hold me tight and shut up, your dad is on the patio."

She braced herself and locked her arms on to mine. "How could you sneak in when you know he is back there?"

She pulled me all the way inside and I held her to me and kissed her "I had to see you." I said breathlessly after we disengaged from that kiss. Her father kind of… caught us together, freaked out and has been keeping us apart ever since.

"My entire family is downstairs! I've got boy cousins and uncles and everything Babe… I miss you but I don't want to loose you for ever." Tori said. I was frustrated I wanted my girl and I couldn't wait until we were in college to see her again. This has been a long summer and we've only been graduated for two weeks.

"Tori," I wined. Yes she is rubbing off on me… the good way and the bad way.

"Tori Uncle Ernesto… well… Hello!" Trina said with a smirk at the door.

"You didn't lock the door?" I said to Tori smacking her arm.

"Jade, you were hanging off of the side of my house!" She said rubbing her arm. Then she turned to Trina. "Please don't tell daddy, Trina."

"It's gonna cooost yaaaah!" Trina sing songed.

"I'll give you what ever you want, Trina!" I said coming menacingly close to her.

"Whoa… " she said and looked out of the room. "Look, I'm all for true love so I tell ya what… I'll try to keep them busy down here while you do… whatever you're gonna do." She smiled and stepped out of the room. "you can pay me later and uh… lock the door?"

I smiled at the closed door and locked it after she closed it. Before I could turn, Tori turned me and slammed me up against it. Crushing her lips to mine while she undressed me. I was in heaven as she hungrily kissed me. Her hands touching places that haven't been touched in weeks I missed her, and Just when she began to do the most delicious things to me there was a bang right next to my head. "Tori! Open this door."

"Oh… Um..." Tori said blinking the lust out of her eyes.

"Daddy! I told Tori to get the thing for Uncle Ernesto!" Trina said as I grabbed my clothes and headed into her closet at the very back where she has banished most of the dark clothes.

"I just heard her." He said as I herad Tori run to the bathroom. She went to the door and open it.

Her voice was sheepish, but it had a note of defiance with it. "Dad… I was… uh… kind of… Imagining I was with someone." So I'm naked standing in my girlfriend's closet trying not to laugh at her admission to her own father that she masturbates.

"Ugh… Tori don't be gross."

"Um… well you wanted me to open the door… would you rather I lie?" she asked walking over to the closet and standing by it. Nice move, because if there were someone in here, you would want to stand the furthest away from where they were.

"Your cousin Julio said he saw some legs disappear into that window." He said heading in that direction. I peaked out and saw him heading in my direction and standing in front of his daughter. "I don't want to see that girl near you again."

"What? But dad I love her!" She loves me. She hadn't really said that to me.

"You don't love her… She's easy, it's just an easy fix. You're a pretty girl you'll find a man."

"I've never liked men dad. Never, not once." She stated.

"Not even Danny, or that Steven?"

"Those preterds were dogs." She stated

"They were men!"

"Don't you want someone to love me and treat me like a princess that I want as much as they want me?" she asked. "I don't want a man, and a woman, a beautiful one at that Loves me back. She loved me before I loved her and took that risk for me anyway. Isn't that what you'd do for mom, isn't that what she did for you?"

"Jade… come out of the closet." Mr. Vega said.

"I can't," I answered and I realized I was crying.

Tori headed for the bathroom and came back with a towel and handed it to me I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself. I knew he saw them before I stepped out. "How did you know she was in there?" Tori asked.

"Her boots are next to your bed." He said as I stepped out wrapped in the towel.

Tori looked at me and reached out to clean my cheeks. "You do love me." I said softly

"With every thing I have." Tori said.

Her father sighed. "Alright… but I don't like it. Not in my house."

Tori smiled and hugged him tightly, and then she pulled me into a kiss. "Lets go to your house." I nodded and reached for my clothes.


	5. Day 5: Hospital

**A/N: I am a little depressed today this whole shooting thing hits too close to home as I am a parent. so I am sorry for this very morbid and extremely stream of consciousness piece. Love it hate it I'm sorry I am a moody artist.**

* * *

**Day 5: Hospital**

"Jade, babe hang on…" I heard Tori say, I opened my eyes and I saw her face hovering above me as she sat next to me in the ambulance. "What were you thinking?" she faded as I lost consciousness again.

My god, I thought she didn't love me anymore. I thought she'd moved on to some… girl. Then I tried to move on and it only made me feel worse. I wanted to die. I took those pills I wanted to die.

There was a jerk in the Gurney and she ran with me I could hear her talking though I didn't know what it was she was saying. "I love you so much Jade, and I'm sorry I left, just don't leave me now." I opened my eyes and saw her stricken face as the overhead lights flew past her head. We were running.

"Miss you can't go back here with us." one of the EMT's said pushing her aside.

"No wait… I'm … she's my wife! Please!" She stated.

Wife? That would be nice. She asked me, I told her no. I didn't have time. I broke her heart, and then I got the show… and then there was Sam… Handsome Sam. She left me… and I got the Ass hole Sam. Maybe it would be good to die right now. I mean you don't see Sam around do you? No. He's probably out with some chick. I should have listened to my friends. Beck was so mad. He actually shook me. I swear he wanted to slap me.

Forget this… I have nothing to stay around for. Tori's gonna go back to Perfect Rosalynd. She only loves me because I am her first love, I am no good for her.

The nurses took me and lifted me on to a different bed and they set to work. They shoved a tube into my mouth and started pouring all sorts of stuff into me. The liquid was black as it flowed though the tube.

My stomach lurched as the fluid hit my stomach. Oh god. I started to shake violently and I tried to pull at the tube but they restrained my arms.. and suddenly they pulled the tube out and I shot up in the bed and threw up violently into a receptacle thy had waiting for me. Looks like they do this a lot.

"I don't know why we even bother with these fuckingcelebrities." One of the nurses said

"My daughter would have locked herself in her room had she died," said another "She is her biggest fan. These people have so many issues and no body cares. They just expect them to live some sort of robotic lives like it is scripted. I feel for her. I wonder what happened."

I looked for the voice that seemed to understand that I am human. Real and emotional. I want to give her daughter an autograph. The nurse came to me and smiled a nurturing smile. "See… was she worth the pain?"

I tried to smile and ended up giving her a scoff instead. "yes, she was."

She reached out and touched my hair. "we're gonna have to keep you on suicide watch for 24 hours…" she looked at a window in the far wall. I followed her gaze and I saw she was looking at Tori. "Well she is beautiful. Don't be a pinhead and get her back."

"Is it you, or your daughter that's a fan?" I asked dubiously.

"I'm a fan too… she's just got a crush on you." She said with a smile.

I returned the smile. "Bring her by… I won't mind meeting her. Just don't tell her why I'm here."

"It's against policy. But I would love to give her an autograph by you." I nodded and she gave me a paper and I signed one for each of them.

"Thank you Rita." I said.

"Take care Jade, I'm sending Tori in for a little bit she isn't supposed to be here." I smiled and waited for her.

When she did walk in she held on to me as if she hadn't just seen me a couple of hours ago. "never do this again… promise me that."

"I promise… that was not fun." I answered. "Um… Tor, could you …"

"Oh, sorry." She said letting me go.

"So I'm your wife huh?" I asked

"Always wanted you to be."

"Will you mother my children?" I asked softly. She laughed, I didn't.

"You're serious?"

"Marry me. Leave Rosalynd and marry me!" I said.

"I was never with her…" she said and she moaned in despair caressing me from the top of my head to my cheek. "Yes I'll marry you."

I smiled. "Okay… suicide averted… you think you can get me out of here tonight?"

She laughed and hugged me close and kissed my cheek. I looked over her shoulder at the mirror and smirked. There were carbon droplets around my mouth. I wouldn't want to kiss me either.


	6. Day 6: Text

**A/N: I fell asleep last night exhausted over a full day of work. but here it is day six. Day seven will be up as soon as I can sit and write it. This is a straight up M chapter I had to change my rating yet again I tried to keep it on the up... but Texting really made e think of Sexting, which as a minor you shouldn't do... actually you shouldn't do it as an adult (like these girls are) because you don't want anything incriminating out of your control. luckily, they didn't send out and out genitalia, just really suggestive pictures for their partner to enjoy. I hope you think about what you send over your phone and don't even think about doing any of this as a minor... because if your partner is caught with the images, they go to jail. Okay, PSA over. Enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Day 6: Text**

* * *

Me: Hey

Tori: Hey Babe, what are you up to?

I hesitated to answer. I sat in my dorm room dying to see her. She'd transferred to Juliard for the semester. here I was stuck at Cal tech all alone and missing my Tori something terrible.

Me: missing you.

Tori: Aww I miss you too.

Me: What are you up to?

It took her a little while to answer. I figure she must be doing something.

Tori: getting ready to go out with some girls.

Me: WHO?

Tori: Just my roommate and her best friends.

Me: Stay in with me…

Tori: Jade…

Me: I want to do things to you Tori, I need you right now send me a pic, I want to see what you'de wearing.

She sent me a picture of her in s tight Black dress

Me: You aren't going anywhere looking like that.

Tori: Why not?

I didn't respond.

Tori: what are you wearing?

I looked down at myself. Every Saturday since she's been gone I have been slumming it.

Me: Nothing.

Tori: Let me see.

I nearly dropped the phone. I took my hair out of the messy bun at the top of my head and took off my clothes from the waist up lay back on the bed and took a picture to send making sure she got a peek at the girls she liked so much.

Tori: Oh Baby… Forget it I'm staying right here with you.

Me: Let me unzip that tight little number for you.

Tori: Yeah I'm taking it off. I'm gonna kiss you all over. Touch your girls for me Jade.

I do as I am told and close my eyes imagining that this is Tori touching me. I stop long enough to give a response and continue doing what I was told.

Me: I wanna hold your little girls and put my mouth on them. Imagine me licking that beautiful right nipple of yours.

It took her a little while to respond.

Tori: Mmmm move those sexy hands of yours down nice and slow. Down your belly and your thighs. I want you to say hello to little jade for me. Caress her, dip your fingers inside her. Imagine That I'm there. Treat her the way I do.

I trembled and all I could respond is.

Jade: Ditto.

Then I set to work and just as I was about to finish on a high note, the door to my dorm room opens. I freeze with my hand in my sweats. My roommate stares and I scramble to cover myself up. I use my dry hand to text out a quick response.

"What were you doing Jadey?"

"None of your fucking business Cat!" I growled blushing furiously.

Me: Babe finish for me please send me a picture… Cat walked in on me.

Tori: LOL Let me kiss it make it better.

Me: I wish you could.

Tori: Thirty more days babe.

Then she sent me a picture of very wet fingers, and a picture of her fingers in her mouth

Me: OMG YESSS! That is what I would be saying if … ugh! We're gonna be roommates next year.

Tori: LOL okay. I love you.

Me: I love you too.


	7. Day 7: Pillows

**A/N: Super extra short chapter... hey I wrote three things today already... I couldn't come up with anything but the line from (i don't remember what movie it was but it was a Steve Martin movie) stuck with me... so I adapted Victorious to it.- Enjoy. S.K.**

* * *

**Day 7: Pillows**

* * *

MMM… I'm comfortable. I missed her and our bed so much. I languish in the feeling of that which is underneath me.

"Babe…" I hear her rumble underneath me.

I buried my face in the softest of surfaces and hummed, "Hmmm?"

"Babe…" She said, and I raised my head from where it lay and my eyes met beautiful blue eyes. "Those aren't pillows." I smiled a sheepish grin.

"I missed you, Jade." She smiled that stern scowl she wore only moments before dissipating and I knew I was forgiven for using those gorgeous breasts as my pillows.


	8. Day 8: Gummy Bears

**A/N: Okay so I ams still running short... but I started this at 11 pm so I'm sorry. THis was a hard one to do I have to thank my son JyeAnt for giving me the idea to write this difficult theme. I know he won't be reading this, but it's all the same. a little intro for my baby on .**

* * *

**Day 8: Gummy Bears**

* * *

"Gummy Bears?" Cat said as she ran past people in the halls of Hollywood arts.

I rolled my eyes and turned my eyes to my girlfriend. I took a sip of my black coffee. "WHAT?" she screamed at me. My eyes widened and I stood erect.

"You are NOT still angry at me about last night!" I growled at her.

"I'm sorry but SEX is not an acceptable gift for Christmas." She said closing her locker and facing off with me.

"You don't LIKE it?" I asked.

"I do, but—"

"Then what's the problem?"

Just as she was gonna explain her self Cat ran up to us. "Gummy B—" I growled, grabbed a bag of gummy bears, and pushed her out of my way as I walked out to the Asphalt Café.

I sat at our table and pulled out the bears and just bit off their heads. I liked to see their decapitated bodies littering the plastic baggie on the table. I felt her presence before she spoke. I was mad at her anyway. How dare she think that giving her me is not special enough? Like that is all I wanted her for… ugh I am so irked I am having Vega hate flashbacks.

"your body is a gift to me every time you give it to me." She said sitting right next to me as I bit the head off of another Gummi bear. She paused and looked at the massacre on the table and said. "Wow… that's like an entire village you massacred."

I looked at her and kind of smirked. I lifted the last bear to her lips. "Take it."

She took the whole thing in her mouth then pulled my index finger into her mouth and suckled at it a bit. I moved the finger in and out a bit. Then I pulled it out and kissed her soundly. "Honestly, I can't think of anything I would rather give you but my heart. And I would give it to you over and over again if that were possible."

She leaned closer again and kissed me. "You can't keep giving me what is already mine. I don't only want your sex."

"Fine," I said turning back to the massacre in the baggie and eating the rest of the Bear's bodies now that I wasn't mad I decided to give the gummy cavalry a proper burial.

"So… What are you gonna get me?"

I turned to face her and smirked. "Nothing… Lets just go away… we're eighteen we can handle it."

"Okay." She said with a smile she stole one of my decapitated bears. "So I get a trip and you get sex? That's a win, win."


	9. Day 9: Eyes

**A/N: short sweet... I realize that I am totally messing with the time line but hell they are one shots. still telling the same story. So enjoy your short Drabble (this is seems longer than the actual story)- S.K.**

* * *

**Day 9: Eyes**

* * *

I studied them their color and shape and I am disarmed. Fuck I love those eyes. The blue is kinda like when I went to Puerto Rico with that green tint to it. Just deep and soulful. They carry so much behind them.

Though they get freaky sometimes because they are so big. Like you could drown in them.

Jade, Jade, Jade…

I sigh as I contemplate the vision of her working on her eye make up for the play. With the edges rimmed in charcoal intensifying the color held between the lids. There was eye shadow in blue faded from royal blue to sea green to match her eyes and her lips were painted dark and black. It was drastic. Very dramatic and her eyes seemed to glow behind the mask.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"You look great." I said softly.

"Well quit it Vega." She said and turned to face me. I was kind of speechless.

I bit my lip. Man if only Jade weren't straight. If only she were mine, maybe I wouldn't become a total idiot every time she looks at me. "Sorry, the color is just so…"

"Yeah whatever." She said then she turned to look at me, her eyes curious. "Are you like into girls?"

My eyebrows shot up and I debated on whether I should answer that. "Yeah I am." Why lie? I want a girlfriend so bad right now, and I really don't want to have to sit and explain my preferences to them.

Jade was taken aback. She didn't say anything she just turned back toward the mirror checked herself and walked away from me. "Stop drooling and let's go."

It was show time, and I had to get my head back together and forget those eyes.


	10. Day 10: You don't know me

**A/N: Had this song in my head all day once I read the theme, so this became a song fic. Oh well enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Day 10: You don't know me**

* * *

**_You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_**

**Jade POV**

I sat at our table. Yeah ours. The gang never really gave anyone else a chance to use the table. I was just thinking about what Vega had said to me the week before. She said she liked girls, and I thought back trying to see if there was ever any clue to that fact. She never really dated, so she was kinda hard to pin down on preferences. She did like to hug a lot however.

The most disturbing thing, was than now that I knew she could like me, I couldn't stop thinking about her. "Ow…" I heard from behind me. I looked back and Tori was sprawled on the floor. I smirked out of reflex. But I extended a hand toward her.

She eyed my hand as if she was expecting me to pull it away. She took the hand anyway and smiled. "Hey, Jade." I grimaced because that was all I could do. My heart pounded in my chest. And my breath became shallow. I couldn't speak, my mouth went dry and I just looked away from her eyes, and pulled my hand back to eat.

**__**

No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me

**Tori POV**

I woke up with a start from the most delicious dream. It was Jade and me and a tangle of sheets. Hot slick bodies pressed against each other. But of course I woke up alone and soaked from a flash of night sweat as I dreamt of her.

I turned on my side and sighed. Ever since she asked me my preference, I haven't stopped thinking about her. how different she is acting. Like when she helped me up at the asphalt this afternoon. And I think about her arms and how they would feel around me and those luscious heart shaped lips of hers on mine. I wonder what she would taste like… Her mouth I mean. Though I wouldn't mind knowing how other parts of her tastes like.

But I supposed I can settle for staying her friend. Because I am her friend even if she isn't mine. That's all I'll ever be.

**__**

I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too

**Jade POV**

"Beck…" I said as I made out with my boyfriend. Yes My boyfriend. This had to end. I was thinking about someone else and dreaming about being with someone else and I have a boyfriend.

He raised his head from my neck where I could feel a definite hickey forming. "Yeah?"

"This isn't working." I said . "It hasn't been right since we got back together."

"You choose now to tell me? We're naked Jade." He said angrily sitting up and pulling his pants on. I sighed and sat up covering myself with the sheets on his bed.

"would you have rather I shut up and dump you after we do this?" I asked looking at him in credulously. He looked at me and seemed about to say something and I scoffed raising my hand. "Save it… I don't want to know."

"What is not working Jade, I was fine with this. I mean, yeah we're not as close… but—"

"I think I like someone else." I sighed. "It actually hurts to think that I may never have this person and I don't think it's fair to you."

"Do I know them?" Beck asked actually looking less angry than I expected.

"Yeah," Then I told him how I felt about tori and what she had told me.

"You have to tell her."

"Can we keep this break up to ourselves for a little while?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you alright?" I asked. He kissed my temple.

"I'll miss you, but I understand. It hasn't been the same and we were forcing this."**__**

You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me

**Tori POV**

The Gang was hanging out at my house. Jade was a little friendly with me all night. We chatted about every thing. I started to feel that maybe she saw me the way I wanted her to see me. But she had a boyfriend.

"Hey, Vega?" Jade said taking my hand. "I really had fun tonight just talking you know?"

I smiled. "Yeah me too."

Just then Beck walked toward us. "ready?"

She nodded, "well… Bye."

I smiled and nodded. Then I watched her walk away with Beck. That Lucky Bastard. Fuck I am in love with that girl. But I can't ever let her know.

**__**

You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me 

Jade POV

I took her hand and told her good bye and then I walked away with Beck. And I guess that she'll never know how much I love her.

"Tomorrow, you are speaking to her." Beck said once we got to his car.

"I can't."

"You can. And you will, we didn't break up for you to sit here and stay lonely."

"What if she says no?"

"Is a no gonna kill you?" he asked.

"It might."

"Show up at her house, take her for a walk and once you can organize your thoughts, just tell her."


	11. Day 11: Gum

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 11: Gum**

* * *

There it goes, that stupid bubble. I hate bubble gum. I mean I don't hate much, I'm not like Jade… but Bubble gum is just one of those things…

She knows I hate it to. Jade smirks behind the bubble she makes and leans back on the theater seat. She came to this movie with me, and she was not gonna let me enjoy it. She said and I quote. "Who wants to watch some stupid movie about a bunch of stupid women whining about how they can't keep a man? Who needs a man?"

I sighed annoyed when she pops that stupid bubble. "Do you mind?"

She smirked again and turned her blue green eyes toward me. "Yes I do." I sighed again and turned my annoyed gaze back to the screen. "The only reason you hate gum is because you aren't aware of the sensuality of it."

I snorted and turned to her. "sensual? Really?"

Jade smirked then shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I was curious. Now I had to know. "Show me what you mean." I asked it was pointless to pay attention anymore. She smiled and stretched the gum with her tongue then leaned forward and nipped at my lips. I opened my mouth and her gum covered tongue, tasted like cherries. The wrestling with our tongue became more of a dance, as she worked to wrap my tongue with the sweet bubble gum.

I tangled my hands in her hair and she pulled me up on her lap. And when we parted I had possession of three quarters of her gum. "do you get it now?"

I nodded and gave her a chaste peck. "Can we go to your house now?"

She chuckled, "Sure… give me my gum back first."


	12. Day 12: Dark Side

**A/n: sorry I fell asleep last night. here we are an early morning tid bit. Enjoy! S.K.**

* * *

**Day 12: Dark side**

"So you're leaving me?" I asked my girlfriend as we looked through the movies in her Netflix queque.

"Just for a semester." She stated snuggling into my side. "Juliard has such an awesome music program, it's an honor to be invited."

"I know that Vega." I frowned and sat back.

"Are you seriously pouting?" She asked.

"Yes…" I stated as I settled on the new Meghan Fox horror flick.

Tori groaned. "Jade… no."

"I thought you liked Meghan Fox." I stated… "She's your type and everything." I said batting my blue eyes and twirling my black hair.

"I don't want to." She said looking at me. "These movies freak me out."

"Then just watch Meghan… that's all I do. I mean… she's hot." I said

"Hotter than me?" She said her eyes darkening. She moved to straddle my hips and kissed my neck. I hummed my pleasure. "I'll do anything to watch something else."

"Anything? Come on Tor… come to the Dark side." I said pulling her hips toward mine.

"I'm leaving in a few weeks, and you turn down an anything offer to watch some movie?"

"that's cause I know that I'm gonna have you all over me regardless of whether we watch the movie, or not." I said. "I'm gonna make it worth your while!"

"There's girly sex in this movie isn't there?" she stated in a matter of fact tone sitting on her ankles.

I smirked and waggled my brows. "Is terry coming home tonight?"

She picked up her cellphone to warn her roommate to stay away. "Not anymore… alright play the movie."

I chuckled. "Welcome to the Dark side." Come to think of it… we still haven't really watched that movie.


	13. Day 13: Color

**A/N: Okay so I am super tired. and this was all i could do a day late, and between getting ready for Christmas. Enjoy! - S.K.**

* * *

**Day 13: Color**

* * *

"what if I told you, black was not my favorite color?" I asked my girlfriend as we lay in my bed after I snuck her out of her bedroom that night. It was the first time she'd come into my room.

"I'd have to ask you why you wear it so much?" She asked coming up on her elbows and turning her head so that she could look me in the eye.

"I used to love black. People expect to see me in black… I just… I'm too lazy to change." I said with a smirk. "You wont believe what it is though."

"Well it's not pink." She said and I could feel the heat of a blush on my cheeks. She came up on her elbows and looked at me. "PINK?"

"Shut up!" I stated covering my face. "Tell anyone and I'll smother you wile you sleep."

Tori smirked and leered at my naked torso. Oh Vega you dirty girl! "as long as those girls are involved, I'll die a happy girl."


	14. Day 14: Skinny Jeans

**A/N: I don't know where this comes from but I liked it. It is playful and sexy and hell all of these except for one has been really sexy. but this one is bound to leave you frustrated. Enjoy- S.K.**

* * *

**Day 14: Skinny Jeans**

* * *

Those legs drive me insane. I can't tell you how many times I wake up after a session to Tori getting ready to leave my room and those legs encased in those awesome skinny Jeans. They were in my favorite color in the least obnoxious shade. I couldn't help but stare.

"Where are you going?" I asked startling her.

She turned to me and smiled. "Home."

"Why don't you shimmy out of those skinny jeans and join me here." I said patting the bed next to me.

"I really can't stay." She stated.

I smirked. "But babe, it's cold outside."

She chuckled as she recognized that song. "I gotta go away…"

Well It is Christmas time isn't it? I repeat myself getting up on my knees letting the sheets pool around my waist. "Baby it's cold outside."

She grins and comes closer to me and whispered in my ear. "This evening has been… So very nice."

I take her hands and kiss them. "I'll hold your hands their just like ice."

"My mother will start to worry," She said pulling her hands out of mine and dropping her hand onto my forearm.

"But, beautiful what's your hurry?"

She shrugged speaking earnestly now. "Well, my father will be pacing the floor … So really I better scurry."

I give her a seductive smile. I hold her hand saying, "Beautiful please don't hurry."

"Well maybe we can make out some more." She said bringing her lips to mine and straddling my hips. While my hands find the pockets of her skinny jeans. After a little while she giggled and said. "I wish I knew how to break the spell."

I smiled as I stared at her beautiful brown orbs. "Your eyes are like starlight now. Mind if move in closer?"

She smirked and bit her lip "How much closer do you want to get?" Then she stugged and kissed my lips again. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

I shrug as well, "What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?" I lay her back and had those skinny Jeans un buttoned and down past her hips.

She groaned, hardly trying to fight me. "I really can't stay-"

"Baby don't hold out…" I interrupt another protest. "Gosh your lips look delicious."

We kiss a little more. "My sister will be there at the door."

I scoffed, "As if I cared that she's at the door."

"Babe, we're trying to be descreet here." Tori said as I began to nibble at her neck.

"Mmmm, Your lips are delicious." I moaned as I nipped at them and leaned forward over her.

"Well.. Maybe just a little bit more." Tori gave an inch more. She let me slip her skinny Jeans down some more as I put my knee between her thighs. Things began to get way too heated and she tried to put the brakes again. "I've got to get home."

"Oh Tori come on!" I said as she pulled away and pulled on her Jeans again.

"Hey, Lend me your comb." She said trying to straighten up again. "You've really been great, but don't you see—"

"Babe how can you do this to me?" I interrupted in my frustration.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," She said referring to her family.

"If I were a dude I'd die right now."

"Babe, I really can't stay…"

"Ugh! Fine!" I said and I let her go. She smiled and buttoned those skinny Jeans and kissed me softly.

* * *

**A/N: Told ya! Merry Christmas!**


	15. Day 15: Cords

**A/N: So I save my smut for last... Everything has been hot and frustrating and it coms to a culmination here. This is lemony smexy smut because I haven't actually written a scene like this in about three months or so. I am getting rusty. cause you know I like to strike a balance between art and porn. enjoy. -S.K.**

* * *

**Day 15: Cords.**

Tangled. I am tangled in something. What the hell was my wife thinking? I do not like surprises. She ambushed me in my room as I came from my last concert. She blindfolded me and I didn't even get a chance to see her. "Down girl." Jade purred in my ear as she walked me over to the bed.

Oooh the comforter feels nice on my tush, since the moment she blindfolded me she stripped me down to my underwear. "Jade… Babe… what are you doing?" I asked as I felt her tie a cord around my wrist.

"What does it feel like?" She purred as she moved me back on the bed as she tied my arms above my head. "Now be a good girl for mamma and I'll let you peek."

I bit my lip and moaned in anticipation. I felt the bed dip under her weight. She kissed my lips and moaned as my leg shot up connecting with her wet underwear. I shivered as she moved to remove the blindfold. I blinked as the light streamed through my eyelids.

My breath hitched as I saw my wife's breasts exposed right in front of my face. "Put them in your mouth." She demands, and I am only too happy to oblige. I smell her excitement as it intensifies. Her hips grind against mine, her soaked panties painting a streak on my thigh with her juices.

She rode me until she couldn't any more. She stiffened and pressed her crotch against me soaking me. I could feel the heat pulsing through her. Finally, she pulled away leaving me a whimpering mess struggling against the cords she had tied me with. She pulled my soaked underwear off of my body, and used some more silken cords to tie mi legs apart. And I lay there spread eagle putting all of my trust on my wife. The one who used to torture me for sport.

"mmmm. Babe, you smell so good." She mumbled and gave my center a long, full tongued, lick. Then she took it into her mouth and suckled.I screamed as my body faught with the cords to gain control, to no avail.

Jade took me to hights I might not have achieved if I had been allowed to control the pace. Once she was satisfied and I was spent, she untied the cords to my feet, and then reached for the cords on my wrists and kissed each shoulder as she loosened each respective arms. "Damn Babe…"

"Surprise!" Jade said softly kissing my lips.

"Yeah.. You fun surprised me!" I said with a chuckle.

**End**


End file.
